This invention relates generally to a golf bag assembly for supporting and protecting a plurality of golf clubs, and more particularly relates to an improved supporting and protecting plate for use with golf bags and the like.
The sporting goods industry is constantly upgrading the design and construction of golf bags, to give the bags an attractive appearance and to provide maximum protection for the equipment carried in the bags. A major trend in the golf bag industry, for example, is to arrange a bag so that each golf club is individually supported and protected within a protective tube in the bag. By such an arrangement, the shafts of the golf clubs do not become entangled as the bag is carried. Also, the frictional contact between the clubs and the potential damage to the grips and shafts, are minimized by the protective tubes. The use of protective tubes for each club also prevents the clubs from bunching up in the bag, and thereby minimizes the potential damaging engagement between the club heads.
The prior designs for golf bag assemblies including protective tubes have had certain disadvantages. For example, some prior systems do not allow for the placement of the protective tubes within a golf bag economically and efficiently. Some prior designs also mount the tubes in the golf bag in a manner which allows damage to either the clubs or to the tubes. It has been found that the upper rims or edges of the tubes in those prior designs are subject to high impact forces over prolonged periods of time, from the movement of the clubs in the tubes. Such impact forces damage the tubes by causing splits or cracks in the top of the tubes. The damaged tubes may not support the golf clubs in the proper position, and may damage the golf clubs as the clubs are inserted in or withdrawn from the tubes.
The problems presented by the damage to the tubes has resulted in the use of reinforcing rims at the top of the tubes. However a major drawback to the use of the reinforced rims is that it substantially increases the cost of the tubes. Furthermore, even with the reinforcing rims, the exposure of the tube to constant impact by a golf club can fracture the tube material and cause damage to the tube and clubs.
The present invention provides a golf club assembly which overcomes the foregoing problems. In accordance with this invention, golf clubs can be individually supported and protected in protective tubes within a golf bag in a manner which minimizes the potential damage to the club and the tubes as the bag is used. The need for reinforcing the rim of the protective tubes also is eliminated, and the golf bag assembly can be manufactured and maintained at a reduced cost.
To accomplish these objects, the golf bag assembly of the present invention includes an improved golf club and protective tube supporting plate member. This plate member extends across the opening in the bag, and includes a plurality of apertures dimensioned to received golf club shafts. These apertures are spaced laterally on the plate member at a selected distance, to maintain the clubs at a prescribed arrangement within the bag, to thereby minimize the engagement between the club heads.
Moreover, the lower portion of the plate member in accordance with this invention includes a downwardly projecting boss portion below and substantially concentric with each of the club receiving apertures. These boss members are adapted to engage with the top portion of elongate protective tubes which are inserted on the bosses from below. The top of the tubes are therefore isolated by the plate member from impact by the golf club shafts or head when the golf club is inserted through the aperture and the boss into the associated protective tube. As a result, potentially damaging engagement between the club and the upper end of the protective tube is minimized or eliminated. The need for periodic replacement of damaged protective tubes is also reduced, with an attendant reduction in bag maintenance and repair costs. Also, the expense of the assembly is reduced by the elimination of the reinforcing rings in the top rim of each protective tube.